SlidEds
by Rayzor14
Summary: Double D makes a way to travel to different worlds and lets the cul-de-sac try it out. It goes terribly wrong. Now he and his friends are scattered and must each figure out a way home or be stuck forever in their new worlds.
1. It Goes Wrong

**My retake on Beyond Edstiny. Much better now. Please enjoy and reveiw!**

* * *

SlidEds

The cul-de-sac was quite this autumn morning. The wind blew softly and leaves danced upon it in swirls as they descended onto the ground. No one was out, or, more precisely, no one was in the cul-de-sac. The neighborhoods' kids were all in the woods, audience for the local group, the Eds, scam.

"This better be good." Sahra remarked as she sat on a log that served as her chair.

The girl wore a pink jacket with blue pants for the cool weather. Her companion, Jimmy, wore a light blue sweater with a olive scarf and white pants.

"If it isn't, we'll at least get to see an Ed thrashing." The boy said happily.

A smile spread over the girls face. They often beat up the Eds whenever their scams went awry, which was nearly all the time. Across from them, a boy in a green blazer and black pants with a red cap known as Kevin, sat with a boy with a tan wool sweater and sky blue shorts named Rolf and a girl with a light blue sweater, white pants, and red beret named Nazz. These three are never far behind when the Eds commit a scam.

"Alright, let's see why these dorks dragged us out of bed on our Friday off?" Kevin said in his tough voice.

"Yeah. Today, I was gonna give myself some highlights." The blonde said flicking her hair.

"Rolf will receive punishment if his day toils are not completed before Sundown." The foreign son of a Sheppard remarked

"Com' on let's see what Sock head wants." A grumpy boy with a yellow hoodie, blue pant and red and yellow sneakers said. He was Eddy, the short stature and tempered leader of the Eds.

"I like chickens Eddy." A boy with a green hoodie and dark blue pants said. He was Ed, the dim-witted power house of the Eds.

"Hey. What are you doing out here?! Isn't this your scam?!" Kevin said loudly down to the short boy.

"No way! I wanted to do a Silent Movie Scam but Double D said to meet him here for some big announcement." He said back even louder.

The boy was confused. Eddy normally ran the show while Double D and Ed handled the stage management. What was so important that he'd drag them all out of bed this early?

"Ahem." A voice said from the small, hand made stage.

Everyone turned to see a boy in a brown sweater, purple pants and black ski hat. He was known as Double D, the brains behind the Eds. He stood erect and proper as he addressed the population of the Youth of Peach Creek.

"Greetings, my fellow Youth. Sorry to wake you at such an ungodly hour but what I have to show you will most certainly "blow you minds."" The young genius said

The kid's beganed to converse. Jonny, a bald boy with a wool sweater and very light blue pants was having another conversation between his best friend, Plan, a piece of lumber with eyes and a smile drawn onto it.

"To start, have any of you heard of the Multi-verse Theory?" he asked

Everyone just gave a spaced out stare. This was natural, considering that Edd was far ahead academically than any other of his peers.

"Well, it states that our universe exist in a pool of other universes, each where the reality is different. From slightly to radically. I've taken an interest in this theory and have work for the pass term in order to finding a way to travel to these universes." He said with a smile growing on his face.

The kids looked at him with anxiety and clenched to their seats. Even Ed, who normally didn't understand anything scientifily, was glued to his friends words.

"And as of last night, at exactly 11:43 P.M., I've finished making it." He said proudly

Everyone was silent but inside they were cheering their friend for making such a huge scientific discovery.

"So where us it?" Kevin asked

"Yeah, where is it?" Eddy echoed, not being one to agree with Kevin.

The Ed smiled and reached behind him. He held in his hand a case, brown and plain. He opened it and inside, watches of a strange model were seen. They each were silver with a green screen, much like an electronic watch. He gave one of the watches to each of them, letting them fiddle with them until he told them to put them on.

"Now, these are not ordinary watches, gentlemen and ladies. These are called Reality Inducing Field Techno or "Rifts". They allow the wearer to travel through the Void, the point where Reality intersects and collided. Normal travel would be impossible as the energy generated from the constant shifting and charring of entire worlds. These emit a field that protects you from harm and allows you control over your destination." The smart Ed explained

"So, what? We just leave and go to some other universe?" Nazz said looking at the watch.

"Well, the plans to just take a quick visit. I wanted everyone to come so I made everyone one." He explained

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go already!" Eddy said eagerly jumping

After a brief orientation on the watch's operations, the kids all lined up in the center of the cul-de-sac. Nazz, Rolf, and Kevin were huddled close while Jimmy, Jonny, Sahra were spread out slightly. Ed and Eddy were up front as Double D started the countdown. With each passing number, they felt a rush of emotions: Happiness, joy, anxiety, faintness, fear, sadness. All were ready when he reached zero. They all pushed their wrap button and in a flash, they were gone.

The Void was a truly beyond words. It was blue in color but was also a barrage of all types of colors that a person thought existed along with many others that even fashion savvy Nazz and Jimmy could name. It was beautiful, the colors like the sweetest dreams. It was, however, indescribably violent. It was like a lightning storm of infinite size and power that raged for forever. The energy surges were huge; dwarfing anything the Earth could produce. The main cause of worry was the force. It was like being pulled apart at faster than the speed of light while energy tore at your body.

"Double D, I'm scared." Ed said as the groups surroundings became increasingly violent.

"The shields will hold Ed." Double D replied

Than, something happened. It was so sudden, that the only thing fast enough to perceive it were natural reflexes. Their shields broke all at once, exposing them to the harsh force of the swirling vortex. They latched on in a group formation as if they were skydiving, holding on of dear life. The Void tore at their body like lashings that came everywhere at one and occurred all the time. Nazz felt a bolt strike her arm and Rolf slipped from her.

"Rolf!!!" she screamed but luckily, Ed had caught him.

"Don't let go, Ed-boy!" he hollered as Eds grip on their friends, their life line, slipped. Jonny tried to catch them but was only pulled along into the slipstream.

"Ed!" Eddy screamed and soon his own grip was in jeopardy.

"Eddy, hang on!" the smart Ed shouted over the rushing winds.

Eddy whimpered as his grip faded and he, Nazz and Kevin were tossed into the walls.

Double D felt tears well in his eyes and he tightened his grip on Sahra and Jimmy. He focused hard, willing for something to happen and miraculously, it did. The sphere returned and they felt as their feet touched the floor. He didn't understand and didn't question it. He willed the orb towards an opening in the Void and slipped through. His energy gone, he passed out, hearing only the screams of his two passengers as they fell to the new world he'd so desperately wanted to see.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! TTFN!**


	2. Point of View

**Here's chapter 2! Enjoy and please reveiw!**

* * *

SlidEds

The world was black. Eddy lay on his stomach, or at least that's what it felt like. He was in an awkward position but lacked the energy to move. All around him, he heard familiar sounds: leaves rustling, cars blaring, and the sound of people far off. He could feel a soft, lush sensation on his arms. Grass. How he wanted to open his eyes to see this world but unfortunatly, he couldn't as pain blocked any attemps at movement. He slowed his breathing slightly, taking in the smells of the world. To his surprise, they were familiar: dasies were near, mixed with the smell of soil and the far off fumes of exhasust. This was so much like home, but he knew it wasn't.

He thought about all the possiabilities, all the things that could exist in this world. Was he hidden? Or did he lay right in the sight of passing aliens? Was he outside? It felt and smelled like it. But such things are easy to reproduce. He might be in some zoo, a show for the natives, looking at him in confusion and wonder. His thoughts were scattered like roaches as he heard a voice. It was faint, his hearing oviously shot, but he reconigzed the tone and speech. He heard his name and the word"dork" mention soon after. He smiled inside. It was Kevin and while they were at eans, any familiar faces were a welcome sight. If he could see.

He felt his body being lifted, gravity weighting him down but he still felt very light. He felt his arms wrap around something warm. He realized something as the heat swam across his arms: he was cold. More than cold, freezing inside. It was like someone had stuck an ice box inside his chest and cracked it up to 11. He shivered from the sudden presents of heat, feeling his arms being wrapped tighter and more heat came. He let himself drift off slightly, and time passed quickly. He felt his body being lowered after the trek and he heard grunts from his fellow Creekers as they knelled over. After Some time asleep, he finally regained the power to move.

He went up to his had and rubbed it. Pain was shooting through to his body, no longer held off by his body's natural pain killers.

"Where...am I?" where the first words that left his lips.

He opened his eyes, welcomed to the sit of a badly injuried Kevin and Nazz. The boy's cap was torn and tattered, its red luster not worn and dinged. His sweater was riddled with holes and cuts, peices of rubble still present. His pants were in riuns, now looking like shorts that had been ripped by a tornado. Nazz was in better but still bad shpe. Her beret was gone, lost to the far reaches of this world. Her hair was filled with trigs and branches, her eyes scratched and bruised from the impact. Her shirt was dirted with ground and grass stains and her pants were cut slightly. She smiled, he teeth in great shape and gleaming white.

"You okay? You got banged up pretty bad." The girl said, compassion seeping from her words.

Eddy looked down and absolute shock filled his eyes. His clothes were barly there!, brown off by the Viod. His underwear showed along with the majority of his chest. The tops of his shoes were gone, revealing his badly scraped toes and feet. His chest was bruised and cut in great numbers but what caught his attention was his right arm which had an abssyal gash going down its middle. Eddy nearly gasped in horror but didn't. Kevin came over, a deterimed look on his face. His eyes glared deep into his and he felt his heart skip a brought out his arm and bit into the cloth. He tore off a long section and ripped it off using his teeth. He wrapped it around the boy's injury tightly, blood seeping out and filling the cloth.

"I wouldn't move much. We can't get you to a hospital." he said and walked to the far corner.

Eddy looked around himself. The place they had rested in was an large opening under a busy streest. The sounds of footsteps could be heard along with a gapping grate that showed the passing people. One side was a solid, concret wall with an old bench that looked very out of place. He noticed that they were surrounded by many trash bags and the smell made the boy grab his nose. The spot seemed to be perfectly sucluded, no one seemed to know of its existance which was a good thing for the 3 lost kids.

"Just where are we?" Eddy asked, still half woke from before.

"See for yourself." Kevin said and motioned his hand towards the opening.

Eddy got up to his feet and walked to the arching gap. He peered out and gasped as he looked up. Cars and bikes and other weird looking machines zoomed far over head. Building taller than any on Earth stood in clustters of steel and metal, brightly lit and glowed in all colors. Screens played ads for products that seemed to dangrous or frightening to be avaiable to the genarel public. Eddy fell back to the inside.

"This...is like something from Ed's studpid Sci-fi Comics." Eddy said simply amazed at the sight that was still leaving his eyes.

"Well, we here...and to make things worse, our watches won't make us warp." Kevin said tapping his.

Eddy froze. He let all the information sink in and passed out, his mind at a lost of how to even begin to process the information that was being sent to it

* * *

Ed was running. He didn't know from what, what it was, or even if it was friendly and just wanted to talk but still, he ran. His feet grew wings ashe took off from the thing behind him. Rolf and Jonny were soon heard screaming also, each now running from a pack of these things. Ed's brain, as small as it was, gave him one, simple order: Don't Stop. He obeyed and ran as fast as he could. Rolf was shouting empty threats to their pursurers, hoping to scare them away but the did nothing. Jonny was gripping Plank and yelling out words to the peice of wood, seeking some briallant plan from it.

Ed wasn't like this. Normally, he'd be hugging these creatures or at least trying to fight them. This time, however, was different. His brain seemed to have grown in the Void, expanding to functional size and allowing him to think properly for the first time. He felt him his legs sagged and his heart raced to the maxiuam. Everything seemed to raced through his mind at once: Life, death, gravy, chikens, his friends. His mind was regressing and the Ed was having trouble remembering to run. Then, he stopped. His mind was back to normal and he turned around.

"Hello, my name is Ed!" he said with a doppy grin on his face.

The figures slowed and stopped, arms strencthed out and ready to grab. Jonny and Rolf turned and saw this, running for the Ed. Rolf balled his fists, sweat and fear running down his face. Jonny pushed his head forward like a ram and gripped his wooden friend tightly.

"Hey! Stop!" one of the figures said.

The two boys heard this and instantly stopped. Rolf lowered his fists and Jonny raised his head. The figures stepped into the light and the two gave a quick gasp. One was green duck with a white shirt as his only article of clothing. The other was a pig with blue overall, and the last a blue bunny with a red shirt.

"Bunny! Hug a Bunny. Hug a bunny. Hug a bunny." Ed said constricting the rabbit. His eyes bulged and popped, air hissing out like deflated ballons.

The boys gave a look of horror but Ed simply put him down. The bunny blinked and his eyeballs retreated back into his head and reverting to normal.

"How did you do that, strang blue rabbit?" Rolf asked

"Oh that? Just an Hanna EyePop. Nothing speical." the rabbit said brushing his knuckles.

"Teach me!" Ed said running into the rabbits face.

"Okay! Down boy! Anyway, I'm Buster. The duck's Plucky, and the Pig Hamton." he said pointing to each

"I haven't seen you gays before." Plucky said, a lisps in his words.

"Come on. We'll go to my house." Hamton said happily.

The three nodded and the beganed their treck to the pig's dwelling.

* * *

Noises raced passed the unconius Double D. His ears rang with familiar sounds and oders but he ignored them. These were just false creations of a strange world. He was well awake, but he didn't want to move. He cursed himself, ver and over until it just played on its own. He'd lost his two best friends and now he'd stranded two innocent children in an alien world. He remembered all the events, invluding the senstation that occured as they entered the world. It was like his body was shifting and changing.

"You okay?" a familiar voice asked

"Double D?' it asked again.

The boy slowly opened his eyes, letting them be assulted by the bright sunlight. He let them adjust, slowly focusing in on the two figures in from of him. However, instead of seeing Sarah and Jimmy, he saw two strange creatures. The first was wearing a pink and yellow stripped shirt with blue ryhmestone jeans. Her most alein feature was that she had rich, orange fur all over her with a orange tail. The other was weraring a red shirt with the words "Rebel" written in bold, black letters. He wore brown cargos and had a creame colored fur.

"Say back! Stay back or I'll-" the boy stopped mid-sentence.

His voice was deeper, no longer the slightly high but a cool and refreshing looked at his hands; they were now covered in fur. He gripped behind him and felt a long, bushy tail. His clothes were now far too small, and his blonde fur stuck out from it. His hair was blode and stuck out greatly from the now tight ski-hat.

"What...Sahra?" he asked in his new voice.

"Yeah, its us." she said looking away from him.

"What?" he said puzzled

"Your...clothes just ripped."Jimmy said, his voice now much more deep.

The Ed looked down and blushed widely as he covered up the exposed areas. Sahra quickly handed him some clotthes and he grabbed them. He slid behind the dumpster(they were in an ally) and sliped on the new clothes. He emerged shortly after and looked over himself. He was wearing a green camoflouge jacket over a black with a cat's skull. He had on black jeans and a new red and black cap over his head. He smiled at his new amssable.

"Where are we, Double D? And why are we Kats?" she asked

"Kats? I gess what their called here." he mused to himself.

"Neither the less, it is a good qusetion. I take it the Rifts no longer work?" he sid looking at his watch.

The two nodded.

"Well, let's move. It's a good thing we where transformed into these creatures. We'll blend in better." he said, enjoying his new voice.

The three looked both ways and slipped into the crowd.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. TTFN!**


	3. Adjusting

**In this chapter, moral values are tested. Enjoy and Please Reveiw!**

* * *

SlidEds

The boy named Eddy was tired. His day had been along one and he longed to lie down on the dirty mattress he'd called a bed. It was certainly better than sleeping on the hard cement. He walked into the opening, which they hid by using some clocking tech that they had "borrowed" from an electronic store. The guise was simple, nothing more than some shrubs and a concrete wall. He entered and was hit by the small of food.

"What ya cookin' Nazz?" Eddy asked as he sat at the small table.

"Nothing special. Just some grilled cheese and ham." She replied

They had found and repaired, thanks to Kevin's mechanical know-how, a small hot plate, big enough for one skillet. Eddy turned his head towards the opening, a flustered Kevin heaving a bag. He dropped on the ground and the sounds of metal cans, glasses, and other items could be heard. He picked them up carefully, making sure not to damage them in any way.

"Find anything useful?" Eddy asked to the kid.

"Yeah. I'm sure these wires could substitute for those other ones. I also, found some cans that we could sell." He replied

After putting the supplies in the corner, he joined Eddy at the table for dinner. The warm cheese and ham went far too quickly for them but they still managed to not starve so they didn't complain. Eddy looked at his two partners. He felt lucky. Ed got stuck with Jonny and Rolf, not exactly a dream team. Double D was stuck with Sahra and Jimmy, a crybaby and brat. He had gotten someone who knew how to fix machines and someone who knew first aid and cooking. These two would never have given him the time of day before but now, their survival hinged on teamwork.

He reveiwed the information they knkew in his head. They had landed in a place in the future, nearly a thousand years ahead of thtem in technology. The plants sky was an orange-red, a result from a metor crash. The world seemed to have adjusted well to the changes and they didn't even seem to notice the sky anymore. The city they landed in was Acmetropolis, a marvel of technology and science. They knew that animal weren't strange, they all had them walk the streets and the though of animals walking around was a bit...unnerving.

What Eddy had come to terms with was the state they were in. Today marked the 8th day snice they arrived in this world and they had settled into a rountine. Eddy would wake up in the morning and go out in search of food or supplies. He ususally hit up the Super Market, posed as a charity representive, and ask for any donations. He smiled a bit as he walked away with a decent amount each day. Why didn't he think of a scam like this? When he got back, Kevin would go out and do is rounds, checking aroound town for any usful eletronics. He would come back, each time, with a bag lod of stuff. The things that filled his work corner was huge, little transtiters and bulbs littered the area along with failed blueprints. Nazz was in charge of keeping their home in working order, sweeping and dusting when nessacry.

Eddy looked at the stars, the night had taken Kevin and Nazz to slep but he was too restless. He'd always scoffed his friend for being so proper but now, as he looked at the stars, the looked like holes in the floor of heaven. The whirring lights and sounds were nothing new to him. As he let his eyes sag hheavy, his mind still wondered about the world he was in. How long would they stay? How far were they from home? Why'd they end up here? As he lost his battle agaiunst sleep, he mumbled something to himself.

"I hope their doing okay." he sighed and fell asleep.

* * *

The sun was bright this morning and Ed was the first to awaken. His hand fumbled across the nightstand, trying to locate the blaring alarm. After knocking down sevarel items, his fist pounded on top of the clock and it went into silence. Ed quickly sprang out of bed, walking over to the bathroom that was in his room. The light flicked on and he washed himself up. Five minutes later, he emerged with a smile and, for the first time, a decent smell. A nosie sounded from the kitchen and Ed brikly investagated. In the kitchen, Buster was trying to make breakfeast and was failing miserably. Smoke and fire were roaring across the room, the alarm ringing madly as he dashed for the extheuster. He aimmed at the fire and pulled the handle, confetti shooting out instread of the white foam.

"Uh no. This is my prop for "Open Mic Night". I knew I shouldn't have kept them so close togather." Buster said

The fire beganed to take shape, a fireball swarming around now, llagguhing at Buster as he tried to put it out. It jumped on the table and lit the room on fire. As it ran for the next room, Ed poured a pail of water on it, ending its rampage.

"Thanks Ed. I won't want my first month with the house going up in smoke." Buster said shaking Ed's hand.

Ed gave a smile and he and Buster ate some of the meals his parents left for him. They ate quickly and were soon off to school. Their walk was breif before they were joined by Rof and Plucky.

"Hello eyebrows-as-one Ed boy and strange blue Buster!" Rolf said, joining them.

"This guy drives me nuts with this! If he wasn't such a hard worker, I'd don't see how I'd put up with him." Plucky said

The four were again joined by the last of their party, Jonny and Hamton.

"Hey guys! Plank saids that todays test well be easy!" the boy said commenting the wood.

"I'll never understand why he likes that peice of wood." Hamton remarked to himself.

The six had become close friends snice the boys arrived 2 weeks ago. They had decided that snice their parents were gone, off for a trip to Hawii that would last for 3 months, they might as well use it for fun. Each day was the same now, they arrived at school, nearly late due to something always distracting Ed. They were all in the same first period, taught by Professor Granny. Ed was, surprisingly, one of the better students, his many years of reaading comics was paying off. After that, Ed, Plucky, and Buster headed to Professor Daffy's class, having graduated from basic and Advance Wild Takes. Hamton and Jonny took Deans Wile E. Coyote and Road Runners Class of Hardknocks and Outwitting. Rolf, being one of the more strong man students, took Professor Tasmanian Devil class in Destruction. Afterwards they met for lunch and then Gym class.

Ed was busy working on his Clampett Body Spilt, making his arms, legs, amd head shoot off his body. He'd done it over 20 times but couldn't fully separate everything. As he struggled with this, Rolf sat in his class, watching as his intrsurctor place in insane amount of TNT in a goldfish bowl. He lit the fuse and half the class room was blown back by the force. The teacher emerged, unharmed, and signaled for the students to try. Rolf was too preoccuiped to care. He gazed out the window and saw this strange new land he now called home. There seemed to be no rest for him, yet he was not wicked.

As the bell rung for home, Rolf dismissed his friends and walked along a path he'd craved out himself. The trek took him all across the toonified town but he reached his stop, a lush, green hill, high above the ground that overlooked a vast cannon. He laid down on the grass and let his mind wonder. The breeze was soft and the smell of nature was all around him.

"What does this land hold for the son of a Sheapard?" he said and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Double awoke gradgally, gripping his head off the hard cement. They had faild to find a decent place to sleep and had rested on the srteets last inght. Sahra and Jimmy lay just from him, still sleeping soundly and without pause. He smiled a bit and turned his attention to the sky, it was cloudly. The sun was blocked by the thick clouds and cool air ran across his fur. This was not going well. They'd been here for 3 days and already they were homeless. He felt a certain disgust as ha brushed the dirt from his clothes.

"Flithly." he said

His voice was loud, or just enough, to stir the two pre-teens. They rubbed their eyes and yawned, tired from their night on the street.

"Double D, I'm hungry." Sahra said, her stomavh growling.

He felt a pain in his chest. He was hungry too. They hadn't eaten anything all day and were growing fatiged from it. He waited a minute and he singled for the three to come. The morning was still, people already at their jobs or too tired to be up at such an hour. He let his eyes wonder, scanning for any places that was likely to have food. They were in MegaKat City, a place filled by nothing but felines. He felt strange walking among them but he didn't have the luxery for such feeling. All he felt now was hunger.

They crossed the street and passed into the downtown area. Cars whizzed by, dragging air with them. Sahra gripped her arms, the air cold and bitter. They had arrived in the tail end of Summer, when the air grew cold and bitter and the plants changed colors as they prepared for the embrace of Fall. Double D was shivering too but tried his best to hide it, failing terriably. The three were all tried and cold and hunger. Double D was about to stop walkinig when something caguht his eye.

Outside a store, a diner to be exact, a bicycle was strapped with a brown bag. It sent an aroma down the Eds throat and his mouth watered a bit from the smell. A though crossed his mind but he quickly dismissed it. He may be hungry but he wouldn't sink that low. his stomach growled and he let the idea reform. It was againust his moral codes, nay his nature but he nedded to do this.

"Double D what are you thinking?" Sahra asked

She saw him eyeing something and looked in the direction. She grew wide eyed and gripped his arms.

"No. We can't do that. Its wrong." she said

"Yes, bt if we're to survive, it's nessacry." he said back.

Jimmy let the whole thing sink into his head. They were about to steal food. He always knew Double D to be the most degilate person he knew, even if he hung out with Eddy. Double D looked both ways, no one in sight. He carfully made his way across the street, inching ever nearer to the bag, the smell and thought of food all too tempting and pushing him on. Sahra and Jimmy watched as he reached for the bag, a glimmer of hope appearing in their eyes. He could smell when he felt a force grip his wrist. He turned and all hope vanished from his face.

"Come with me." the uiform officer said.

His heart sanked at those wrds. He'd been caught.

* * *

**DUH DUH DUH! TTFN!**


	4. Abilities

**Here's another! Enjoy and please Reveiw!**

* * *

SlidEds

Eddy was in a room. It was plain white, featureless, with only a chair that stood on three uneven legs. His feet were tired so he walked towards the chair and sat. It wobbled from his weight but soon stopped and leveled. He sat and waited and sat and waited. What was he waiting for? He didn't really know but he knew it was important somehow. Then, a door opened in from of him and an all white figure entered. He'd only noticed him for he cast a shadow.

"What do you want?" it asked, it voice sounding like a mix of all other voices imaginable.

"Can you give me respect?" Eddy asked

"No." it replied

"Money?" he asked again

"No."

"Fame?"

"No."

"Happiness?"

"No."

"Money."

"You've already asked that."

"Right…Power?" he asked

"Yes." He replied and a light engulfed the Ed

He woke with a start as the sounds if the city above whizzed passed. He grabbed his head which ached from his rough night sleep. He took a look around and noticed that it was raining outside. The sounds of water hitting pavment and dripping from trees was soothing to him. He gave another look and saw Nazz and Kevin both talking over by the corner. His curiousity got him out of ihs bed and over to the corner.

"What's up, guys?" he said sleeply

Nazz and Kevin looked at him and then went back to talking. Eddy was now even more curious about their conversation.

"What's up?" he asked again

They looked at him then themselves and back.

"Eddy...we've got...something to show you." Nazz said gripping her arm.

"Is it bad?" he asked

"No." she replied quickly.

Nazz slowly stood up and walked over to the opening. Eddy gave a confused look at this. She held out her hand and slowly drew it back slowly. To Eddy's shock, water slowly followed it, streaming towards her hand. She then started to speed up her momemts, the water doing the same, following her path. She whipped it around herself and then shot it forward to the back, shattering a bit of the concret. He stood there, shocked, when the ground beneath Kevin shot up and he launched it towards the opening.

"That's what we wanted to show you." Nazz said rocking back andn forward.

Eddy still stood shocked when his hands lit up a light blue. Nazz and Kevin's eyes widened at this and the two watched as he shot a sphere out his hand into the wall, breaking up some of it. Eddy looked at his hands, still smoking blue, and a smile grew across it.

"I think we need to pratice." Nazz laughed

The next three days went fast, the trio juggleing their regular tasks with the training of their new powers. Nazz praticed by the lake, learning how to perform more advanded movements, while Kevin focused on moving bigger and heavier loads. Eddy was much more interested in his dream than his powers. What did that light mean? And just who was that figure? He let his mind sort it out while he trained his body's various abilities.

* * *

Ed had been up all night, trying to decode the meaning behind his dream. He had been in a white room then some white figure shown up. He asked for something and a light shined on him. He stracthed his head madly. Was thinking always this hard? He gave up on the though and put his hand on the bed. a bright yellow streak crossed the bed and sparked brightly, breifly lighting up his room. Ed looked at his hand, it craclked with a familiar power and the Ed's smile grew wide as it grew brighter.

Ed was unable to sleep ay last night but that didn't matter to him. He'd been up praticing his new powers. He'd read enough comics to kmow what his abilities were: he had power over lightning. Buster unthawed two meals from the freezer and Ed sat at the table. He wanted badly to tell him of his new powers but he knew the code of the superhero: never tell your secret identity. But he didn't really have one. He wasn't Super Ed or Thunder Guy or even Lightning Viking. He was just Ed. He went over this as he ate and got ready for school.

As they made their way for their first stop, Ed could see that something was different on Rolf's face. It was a strange face, one that he hadn't seen before. It was one of secret joy.

"Hello, brain-of-squash Ed boy." he said cheerfully.

"Hi, Rolf." he said back

The two exchanged looks and then went back to silence. Jonny way too excitied about something when they picked him up. He was whispering fast and happily to Plank, giggling madly and gave him some strange looks from his friends. At school, the three were all silent through out the day, only speaking only when asked to. At lunch, Rolf and Jonny approached Ed, trays gone.

"Come, Ed boy." Rolf said

Ed quickly followed, curios about what this was about. When they were far from the ears of the others, Rolf spoke.

"Have you dreams of strange?" he asked Ed

"Yeah." he sad nodding

"Us too!" Jonny said happily

"When you woke, did anything...unusal occure?" he asked

"...yeah." Ed replied

"Us too!" Jonny said becoming too excited

"Show us." Rolf said

Ed looked around, making sure that no one was there and stuck out his hand. He focused and yellow lightning formed in his hand. It sifted and turned in sharp corners, beautiful but deadly. Rolf gave an inrested look when Jonny clapped his hands. Ed and Rolf turned and saw the boy touch the grass, making it grow tall and lush. He focused and the grass shot forward and sliced clean through a rock, the boulder falling to the ground in peices. Ed was in awe at this and knew Jonny's power instantly: Wood. A sudden heat wrapped around Ed and Jonny and the two looked behind them. Rolf's hand was blazing with Fire.

"Cool! We've all got powers!" Jonny said joyfully.

Ed just stood there in shock not knowing exactly what to think.

* * *

Double D had been sitting in the station for what seemed like hours. Sahra and Jimmy were next to him, both shaking withfright. He cursed himself over and over again. How could he let himself get caught stealing? Him, the do gooder. He felt a mix of shame and fury. He perked his ears, trying to figure out what the two Kats in the next room were talking about. He knew it was about them, they had been caught stealing after all. He pondered all of the possabilities, none of which brought him much comfort. He turned when the Enforcer that had caughht Double D emerged. He looked at him with a stern look, at least that's what he thought. His eyes were hidden behinde a black visor so only his mouth was visable.

"Come with me." he ordered in a blank tone.

The three got up and walked to the door. Outside, a Squad car awaoted them, the white and blue pattern a sure sign of its purpose. They piled in the back and watched as they started their ride. Sahra and Jimmy gawked at the surroundings, only seeing so little in their three days. Stores, parks, and even a lake were things that passed their sight. Double D, however, was much more engrossed about their destantion. He went over his thoughts and arrived at three possablilties. He ruled of two and just hoped that his guess was right.

After nearly an hour of driving, the car pulled into a dirt road. The car bounced up and down constantly as the sight of metal scraps passed them. Double D knew right off where they were, having visited one many times: a Savage Yard. He looked around and became interested as he saw the remains of many military vehiciles including tanks, coppers, jets, and others that were to rusted or broken to tell their use. They stopped a few feet from a house, most likely brlonging to whoever owned this place.

The Enforcer got out and walked up to two figures: one was a large tabby with cream fur and blue over alls. The second, smalller Kat had chocolate fur and blue overalls. The three beganed to discuss something, the Enforcer pointing to the car and the two many times. Sahra and Jimmy nerves shock wildly while Edd tried his best to keep cool even thought he himself was scared out of his mind. After 10 minutes the Enforcer came to the car and opened the door.

"Out." he said emtionlessly

They obeyed and quickly piled out, Jimmy tripping into the dirt. Sahra gave a giggle and the bot shot her a look. He brushed himself off and Double D gave a smile. It was a bit funny seeing Jimmy trying to act tough. The car backed up, turned, and then peeled out of the yard, dirt flying as it did. The three stood perfectly still as the two Kats approached them.

"Hey, no need to be so formal." the large Kat said smiling

"I'm Change." he said and shook Double D's hand.

"And I'm Jake." the other said and shook Sahra's hand.

"Hello." the Ed replied as he was given back his hand.

"So...why are we here?" Sahra asked

"Oh. Well, this says that until that Enforcer caught you, you guys weren't in the system." Jake explained reading over some paperwork.

"And you guys didn't have garudians, so you were brought here as part of our punishment." Change finished

"Punishment?" Jimmy asked, a bit offended as being called such a thing.

"Yeah, we were once Enforcer too. That is, until we got kicked off the force after destroying the new Enforcer Building." Jake explained

"Well, come on. You guys need to get settled." Change said, grabbing Double D around the shoulder.

That day, the three spent their time unpacking the little things that hada been given to them: fresh clothes, tooth brushes, shoes, and ID's were all the things they had. Jimmy had been much more worried about what to wear tomorrow as well as Sahra but Double D was more concerned about their new garudians in this world. He exited his room which he shared with Change and walked down to the living room. There, the two were watching the News, a story on about some team of heros or something. He watched as the two cheered at the article, toasting the milk that they had in their hands. He went back upstairs and laid down on the bed that had been brought in for him.

"Why did a News report make them so happy?" he wondered and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry about not showing Double D, Sahra, or Jimmy's powers but they'll be revealed in the next chapter. TTFN!**


	5. Secrets

**Here's yet another chapter. This one I enjoyed writing. Enjoy and pleaes Review!**

* * *

SlidEds

Eddy was walking slowly, the rain pounding on the boy. It'd been raining no stop for the past three days but that didn't stop people from coming out and going places. He looked around and saw the cars racing overhead at blinding speed. He was surprised a wreak hadn't occurred yet. He looked down at the ground and gave a sigh. Today was their 3rd week in this world and they were still living in the secluded spot. What's worse, he'd started having strange dreams, all having the same white figure from before. Why me? was all he said after each dream ended. As he passed the corner on the way to their home, he felt a force push him and he fell to the hard ground.

"Hey! Watch it!" he yelled to the stranger.

He looked down and his eyes grew huge at the sight of him.

"You." he said in a ghastly tone

Eddy slowly back up, his pulse already starting to race. The stranger then pulled out a weapon, a strange gun with marking and a curved back blade on its top. He fired it and the blast hit the boy, sending him hurling into a stack of crates, wood spilttering at his impact. He got up slowly, his body feeling disoreantated, and he barly managed to avoid a hard hit to his face. He rolled onto the street, lightning flashing brightly, lighting up the sky, the stranger lighting up in it. Eddy quickly focused, enegry flowing through his body and enriching it with its power. He molded the power in his hand, shapeing it to a ball and throwing it at the stranger. He side steped it and then raced up to Eddy, gripping the boy in his hands.

"Why, you?" he asked again and threw the boy into the wet pavement.

Eddy slowly got back up and formed another ball in his hand, only foe it to crushed along with his hands under the mans foot. He winched in pain, wandering why he was doing this. The man kicked the boy in the stomach, sending him crashing into a bench, the structure collasping under him. The man grabbed him once more, and slammed him against a brick wall, water spattering as he did.

"Why...Why did he choose you? A pipsqueak?" he yelled and lightning flashed

In that moment, Eddy caught a glimsp at his assailant and his jaw dropped. In the flash, a familiar face was worn that he'd seen many times before, haunted many of his speeches, and lingered in his memory.

"B-B...Bro?" Eddy gasped

He threw Eddy to the ground, his skin soaked to the very bone and cuts and bruises adorned him. The stranger, who Eddy called brother, gave him a look and walked away, disappearing in a flash of lightning. The Ed struggled to his feet, his body weak to his knees. He staggered home, his mind working out if that was who Eddy thought it was. Back at the hide away, Nazz was playing with the water, shaping it to her will and bending this way and that. Kevin was molding stone in his hand mashing it about like it was cray. They stopped their creating when the wet sounds of shoes squeaking hit their ears.

"Back so soon?" Kevin teased

His heart dropped as he saw Eddy fall to the rgound, mixes of red and water on his clothings. Nazz quickly started work on healing him, making sure that his injuries didn't become severe, used her water to heal him. Kevin quickly went on garud ready for whatever was to be thrown at him. Eddy, however, simply slept, muttering the same words over and overe n his head.

* * *

Ed looked up at the gloomy grey sky, rain pouring down in huge dropplets. The rain had come suddenly this afternoon and school had been let out early for their safety and shops had closed left and right from the rain. Ed stared up at the sky, his eyes transfixed on the weather strangeness. Buster, who had been watching the news update turned to the Ed and gave him a nudge.

"Looks like this storm might last a while." he slurred

Ed simply nodded and went back to his staring, eyes no wanting to move from the glass. The lightning flashed and a figure emerged from the rain. Ed rubbed his eyes, he didn't beleive what he saw. It flashed again and the Ed saw the figure ince more. He grabbed his jacket and ran outside, so fast Buster didn't eve notice. The rain fell hard, so hard that it felt like a numbing thump with every drop. Ed looked around quickly, his vision filled with water. The lightning flashed and the figure appeared again, this time in front of Ed. The figure had brown feathers and skinny legs and its arms were folded in his his brown coat. Ed's face lit up with delight.

"Chiken!" Ed shouted and ran to hug it.

The chiken, however, balled its fist and punched the Ed hard in the face. His mouth stung with pain as he rubbed it.

"Of all the people, it had to be you." it growled

Ed rasied an eyebrow and the chiken kneed him in the stomach making him double over in pain. He slammed his foot dow on his head and into the avement, water splashing around. Ed tried to gt up, but it kicked him in his side and he was thrown into a fence, the wood snapping as he hit it. He tried to focus, yellow sparks flying in his hands, but it was usless as the chiken picked him up and slammed his face into the pavement. Ed's vision darkened, unable to feel his arms anymore. The chiken then dropped him and walked away, the Ed left to wallow in a pool of water and his own blood.

* * *

Double D strained with effort, trying to pull the loose fuse from its place. His grabbed a wench and tightened it around the fuse,and making another grunt, the fuse plopped out of place. He gave a smile at his accomplisment. He didn't even mind that his clothes were covered in black oil and stains, such is the case when you work as a mechanic. The smart Ed wiped his brow and went over to the couch. He always wondered why the living and woking quarters were so close but now he knew as he fell on the couch. Just then, Jimmy had came down, dressed in his work clothes and saw Double D passed out on the couch. He cuckled and made his way to the motocycle he'd been working on. Sahra wasn't far behind, giggling at Double D as well and began work on her own car.

The three helped out on the cars and other things that wounded up in the shop and would gladly fix them. Double D, as smart as he was, had no problems jumping in and helping. Sahra had read enough Auto Magazines that her dad had to know how to fix basic problems. Jimmy didn't know much but Chance was more than happy to show him. He was a fast learner and soon, they were all working on cars. Jimmy looked up as a flash of lightning erupted and lit up the dark evening sky. Chance and Jack would catch heck trying to get back. Jimmy went back to his bike and dusted his hands. He started it but it soon cut off. He looked at the bike and saw the engine, which was overheated.

Making double sure that Chance and Jake weren't around for good measure, he put his hand to the engine and focused. Soon, the air around the engine cooled and ice formed on it. It quickly cooled and Jimmy restarted it, the engine starting up loudly this time. Sahra, seeing it safe, blew air into the fan belt, getting out the hard debris that had been caked uup there. Double D had awoken, his thoart dry, and put out his hand. He focused and a can was pulled from the conuter to the his hand. He gave a smirk and opened the can, drinking the milk down fast. The three had discovered their abilities a while ago and had since mastered them.

As Double D looked out the window, he heard a moaning sound in his ears. Jimmy and Sahra shot up from their work, they too hearing the noise.

"Hello?" Double D asked

The lights flicked off and they quickly huddled togather. They all prepared to fight, their powers ready to attack. Another flash of lighting and a Kat appeared in the middle of their huddle. They all backed up, shocked by his appearence. He was wearing a lue jean jacket over a red shirt with blue jeans and black shoes. His face was very distquised, haveing gray fur with a black scar pattern over his right eye.

"No need for weapons. I just wanted to see you." he said calmly.

The children gripped their weapons tight.

"...I see. Well, enjoy your night." the Kat said and disappeared.

The children lowered their weapons and the lights came back on. Asa they did, the towtruck pulled up and they quickly put away their powers. When Chance and Jake walked in, they never suspected that somone had broken in.

* * *

**Why is Eddy's Brother in here? A chiken? Who's this Kat? TTFN!**


	6. Angels

**Here's the lastest chapter. Enjoy and Please Reveiw!**

* * *

SlidEds

Nazz leaned over the still sore body of Eddy, healing his wounds as best she could. The boy had been winched in pain several times before he finally began to tolorate it. Kevin was standing at the opening with rocks floating in his hands. The heavy rain made visabilty zero and the boy was being wet up by the water that splashed inside. Nazz waved her hands over the last cut on Eddy's arm and then pulled back her water. She gave a smile and looked joyfully at Eddy.

"There. Your all fixed up." she said

"Thanks." Eddy replied

Kevin, who was within earshot, gave a smile and held his post. As soon as Eddy got up, the rain slacked and slowed. Kevin looked in confusion as the raging strom ended abrutly. Eddy and Nazz, too, quickly motioned over to the opening and saw the strangeness in the sky. Then, above the center of the city, a hole opened up. From it spilled 12 winged figures, they had golden armor over their dusty toned skin. They had huge weapons on their back, each a different design, and they had wings the color of bronze. The first words that came to mind as the city and the trio saw them were the same: Angels.

Then, from the sky, descended another figure, this time smaller and his appearence was greatly different. As he landed, his appearence was easy to make out. He had rich, brown hair, styled with is hair drooping over his right eye, which was the richest shade of violent. His clothes were a black T-Shirt with the Greek sign for Theta in bold grey. It was hidden under a black leather jacket with with three silver rings were the buttons should be with black pants with grey streaks on the sides and black nd grey shoes. He had a grey cloth wrapped around his right arm and a black on his left with grey and black fingerless gloves. The teen looked at the three and sighed

"So your the ones that Master has chosen? I must say, their taste is slipping." he remarked

"Who are you!?" Kevin yelled, getting into a fighting pose.

The teen chuckled and ran his hand through his hair. Not one for girly boyes, althought you couldn't tell with the time he spends around Jimmy, he threw a rock at the teen but one of the Agels stepped forward and swatted in away, sending in into a tree, causing in to fal to the ground, its life ended.

"Temper, temper." he teased to him.

A humming went out and a light blue explosion engulfed the Angel in front of him. Eddy had thrown an energy ball; he really didn't like guys like him either.

"How's that for temper?" he asked with a smirk

The smoke cleared, the Angel damaged but not down. The teen waved his hands and it stepped out the way.

"Listen. I think we got off on the wrong foot." he apolgized "I'm Theta." he said warmly

"I'm Eddy. This is Nazz and Kevin." Eddy said introducing themselves.

"I know. I've been tasked with seeing that your 'up to stuff' as some might put it." he said

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked

"I better start from the beginning. You see, the beings behind me are called Angels, as you meant had guessed. Their the grunt force in our organizyion." Theta explained

"Their wings state their rank: from bronze, to silver, to gold and to platinum. Bronze are the weaklings and Platinums are generals. I, myself, am an Arch. This means I have surpassed the rank of Angels and have ascended to the second highest rank." he explained

"Then where's your wings?" Eddy asked

Theta laguhed lightly and then put a hand to his forhead. A breeze formed as he unleasehed his wings, three times bigger than those of the were also a brillent grey and black trimmed, like the rest of his attair. He lowered them back into his body and then looked at the Eds again.

"I only use my wings when nessacary. They emit a field that's lethal to weaker beings." he said

Eddy then shouted another question, one that sould have been asked in the first place.

"What's your organiztion?" he asked

"Oh. Its name is Lumanin. Now that we have that long boring introduction out the way, please let us begin our.." Theta started

At that moment, a blast ran pass him and everyone looked up at the sky. In the air, hovering, were six animals in strange vehciles that looked like bikes in a sphere made of thin circles. The yellow one, with a yellow rabbit inside, eyes were smoking from his blast. The others were a pink rabbit, a orange duck, a purple tazmanian devil, a red roadrunner, and a green coyote, each with matching vechiles expect the roadrunner who seemed to be hovering on his own.

"Sorry, doc, but that'll have to wait until after we aske ya a few questions." the yellow rabbit said

"Take care of them." he ordered to his Angels and they took to the sky at the animals.

Eddy looked at Theta and then saw as Nazz and Kevin started to fight the Angels along with the strange animals. The rabbit avoided a hit from a curved back sword and landed on the ground, pulling out a sword of his own.

"I take it your the leader." Theta said to the rabbit

"Yep." he replied

The three stared at each other: the rabbit at Eddy, Eddy Theta, and Theta at both. The rabbit made the frst attack, slashing at Theta with his sword. e dodged, the blade missing him by inches, and he returned a hard punch to the gut. The rabbit slid back and Theta geared for another attack. Eddy formed a ball and threw it at Theta, you blocked it. The rabbit, using the opening, lanuched another attack, a downward slash. To his and Eddy's surprise, he grabbed the blade without even looking around.

"Please. Your vastly underestimating me." he remarked and threw the rabbit into a wall which crumbled from his impact.

In the sky, the battle was raging in the Angels favor. They overwhemled the animals before Nazz and Kevin arrived, earth and water blasting through their ranks. The animals looked at the kids in a bit of shock, Kevin floating on a rock and Nazz surfing on a stream of water. They looked at each other and gave an understating nod and charged at the Angel. The devil jmped from his bike and formed a purple swirl of enery beneath him. He reved at the Angels, breaking their attacks and throwing them around. The rabbit fired a pink blast from her head and nailed an Angel in the chest, throwing it backwards. The roadrunner was dealing ut blurring ounches while dodging and the duck was disappearing and reappearing, tossing orbs at the Angels. The coyote whipped out a gun and blasted away at the Angels in front of him. Nazz triwled her water about, slicing and dcing the the Angels weapons. Kevin gave sharp pillars of rock at them while giving hard punches and kicks.

On the ground, Theta was domaniateing his two opponets. Eddy felt his wounds tryinig to reopen while the rabbit slashed with his sword, dealing no damage. Theta grabbed the rabbits sword and watched as he struggled to free it. He chuckled and rabbit blasted a beam from his eyes. It landed striaght in his face and he gave a smrk. When the dust clear, however, his face remained unscarred, not so much as a stratch. His chuckle gave way to a wicked smile and he gave a gut blasting knee to his stomach, spit coming fromhis mouth as he flew into the ground, his body motionless.

"Now, its just you and me." Theta said tossing the blade aside.

Eddy gulped as Theta lowered a fist. Eddy put up his hands and heard the sounds of metal when he opened his eyes. Before him and Theta was glowing light blue blade, spilt in the middle and narrowed as it went up to the tip. It was much more like a pincers but Eddy didn't question it. He pushed Theta off with all his might and fell to his knees from exhaustion. Theta looked in the air and saw that the animals and the kids were now around him, waiting to strike. He gave a chuckle.

"You passed your test....I'm not surprised, concidering that you fought such weaklings." he remarked at the downed Angels

He brought out his wings and a white light enveloped him and the Angels. They slowly rose into the sky, the animals and Nazz and Kevin attacking but with no results.

"Sorry, but we'll have to wait until Master decides to let us come back. Don't worry, next time, I won't be so easy." he said and floated back up into the sky, the rain slowly returning as the sky darkened grey again. The animals landed on the ground nd rushed to the fallen rabbit. He groaned slightly and got back to his feet. He stared, vision still blurred, at the three kds and smiled.

"Thanks for the help back there. I'm Ace. That's Duck, Tech, Lexi, Slam, and Rev." he annouced pointing to each of them.

"I'm Eddy. And this is Nazz and Kevin." he replied

The two leaders shock hands as the rain poured down on him.

* * *

The movie rolled on the screen, the actors yelling and screaming at the grotest monster in front of them. As a woman screamed her death rattle, Buster and Ed watched with intense focus, eyes glued to the screen as they shoveled in popcorn and candy. Te storm outside seemed distant as the two friends had grown close since Eds arrival 6 weeks ago. As they each drunk deeply from their sodas, a light shone throught the windows and engulfed the house. The two stood up and looked around, curious as to why this had happened. Then, a rumbling nosie followed by the sounds of dropping debris filled the room. As the dust settled, Angels appeared with girl in the lead.

She had on tank top with a white ram skull over blue jacket with a yellow pattern eched into the sides. She had yellow pants with a blue ram on its back with yellow and blue pumps. Her left arm was covered by a black ram tatto and she had yellow and blue ram earrings. Her hair was a hot red had fell to her shoulder and was styled with spikes. Her eyes were a fersome green that bored into Eds own eyes.

"Man, I hate subtle missions, their so boring." she said and strecthed her arms.

"I also hate traveling like that, it always makes me cramp up." she said still strecthing.

Buster just stood there, mouth dropped and eyes bugged out, staring at what remained of his house. Ed, however, was staring at the girl, looking her over throughly. She noticed this and gave a mean stare,

"What are you looking at?" she asked

Ed stammered, still eyeing the girl. She looked at what he was looking at and gave a blush.

"You perv! Stop staring at me!" she yelled covering up herself defensivly.

"No!" Ed shouted trying to explain

"MY HOUSE!" Buster yelled finally.

"YOU DESTROYED IT!!!!" he yelled

The girl looked around and saw the house had indeed been torn ashonder, the results of her arrival.

"Oh, yeah. You should probably do something about that." she said back casually.

"ME!?!?!" he shouted, rattleing what remained of the house.

"Hey, its not my fault the house is cheap." she remarked

Buster fumed, his anger reached its boiling point. The girl eyed Ed again, this time with a serious face.

"Let's start." she said and ran so fast, she disappeared

She reappeared in front of Ed and punched him in the face. He flew from the house and landed into another, debris flying everywhere.

"ED!" Buster shouted, his anger replaced with concern

The Ed shot up from the pile with a dopey smile. He'd been hit worse. He looked at the girl, who was rushing at him and, against his code, summoned his lightning. He fired it just in time, the girl getting hit in the face. Smoke and sound surrounded Ed and the girl slid out, unharmed. A sly grin swept across her face and she lanuched a kick into Eds stomach, cancaling his prepared attack. The Ed slid across the ground and stop when she fired off another kick. He blocked, the girl's attack hitting his arms and he felt them burn from pain.

"Not bad." she smiled

Then, a she felt a thug on her legs. She looked down and saw the grass creeping up her foot. She gasped as tree limps started to wind around her as well and she struggled against their ferice grip. They soon engulfed her and a flame set it on fire, cooking the girl inside. Ed and Buster turned and saw Rolf, Plucky, Jonny, and Hamton a few feet away, Rolf and Jony both smiling from their attacks.

"How are you, tiny-brain Ed boy." Rolf saked with a smile.

"What the? Who the? How the?" Buster rambled as Plucky and Hamton raced over to fill them in.

As the three Peach Creekers gathered, a nosie made them all turn in fear. The girl stood, still unharmed, but with a mad look on her face.

"Okay! You guys deserve a medal! You've managed to offically piss me off!" she yelled with a smile.

She held out her hand, her left arm showing the tatto.

"I'm Aira, the person's who's gonna kick your asses to Saturn!" she yelled

Her arm glowed and the ram slowly crept up from it. AS it did, a hand caught it and everyone stared at the person who did. A man dressed in a white with white hair stared at her in a blank look.

"No. Your job is done." he said and a white light engulfed them.

The kids looked as they rose like angels into the night sky.

"Don't worry. I'll be back for your ass soon." Aira yeled and they faded from veiw.

The clouds closed and rain started to refall. The three kids sighed as they looked at their friends. This will be one interesting weekend.

* * *

Double D had sat on the couch as Chance laguhd his head off watching a Scardy Cat cartoon. He didn't really care for it but he'd learn to tolerate it seeing as Chance watched every chance he got. The Kat laguhed loudly as the TV and Double D gavea weak smile. They were interrupted with the approach of Jimmy and Jake. The two were carrying huge stacks of paper, the forms that came whenever they needed to order parts. This week,, however, was extreamly busy, calling for 120 different parts.

"Who wants to do the paper work?" Jake asked, the load getting heavy.

"I'll do it." Double D volnteered.

"Thanks." Jake said, giving him his stack and Jimmy did the same.

"I'll let you know what happend." Chance said as Double D made his way to the counter.

He gave afreindly sigh. Anything was better than sitting through another Scardy Cat Marthon. He dropped down the stack on the table and clicked the pen he'd kept in his pocket. He started to burn away at the forms, glancing over at Sahra as she worked hard on her car, having to do extra work seeing that Chance and Jake were there. He gave a smile and then a frown as he looed at his messed up orderform. Heballed it up and redid another. The night marked nearly 3 weeks sent them arrived at the Savage Yard. It was very peaceful that night, everything so nice that he'd swear it was like home. Then, a light came that engulfed the shop.

Everyone shot up and looked outside, the sky now clear. There in the Yard stood Angels and a young Kat around Double D's age. He had on a red and orange shirt with random pattern with orange and red dashed pants and shoes. His right hand was covered by a strange rubber square and his left by white cloth. His fur was messy brown and his eyes were a mix matched hazel and grey. A red cap covered his head. His smile was wicked as is body seemed to jerk about.

"Who are you?" Chance asked

"Who am I? Who am I? I'm MC." he replied

He ran forward, his movements totally random and he kicked Chance clear across in the TV, breaking in on impact. Jack grew angry and threw a punch. MC, grabbed it, twisted it, and threw him in the wall. He laguhed and then turned to the kids. Chance quickly got up and stood btween them, arms spread out defensively.

"Your not touching them." he growled

"Oh, but Master said otherwise." he said

Jack motioned Chance and they grabbed the kids. They dashed upstairs and threw the kids in Chance/Double D's room. He told them to stay put and closed the door, his steps receeding down stairs. The three gave each other looks and nodded. They couldn't just sit here and do nothing. Double D opened the door and looked downstairs, MC alone. Good was all he could think. The three raced down stairs and got into fighting poses, each showing off their powers.

"So, your Master's choices? Not bad." he remarke eyeing them.

"Who this 'Master' you keep talking about?" Double D asked

MC gave a sigh and rushed at him. Double D pushed him back with his powers and he landed outside. They rushed out and Angels stood in front of them ready to kill them. They were redy also. Double D rolled out the way and threw an old car at the Angel, crushing it. Sahra slashed atthem using her air and they scattered trying to escape but Jimmy froze them and they slammed into the ground. MC smiled and laguhed

"You three are esipcally fun." he yelled and struck at Double D.

Just then, a metal claw caught his hand and he turned to the sky. A black, blue and red jet hovered above, its thrusters holding it in postions. MC smirked and grabbed the cable pulling down on it and bring the jet too. He was stronng, the jet's thrusters blasting as hard as possabile yet still didn't escape. When it got to ground level, gave a glowing punch nd the jet was sent crashing into the scrap heaps.

"Too easy." MC remarked

Sahra yelled along with Jimmy and Double D as they attacked the Kat. He scoffed and quickly punched all of them back. They flew into the scarps and MC approached Double D. He winched in pain, his arm sliced by a sharp metal. MC looked at him and gave a clap. His body was then engulfed in white light and he was lifted up into the air.

"Good-bye! See ya, later!" he shouted and then faded from veiw.

The storm was slowly returning as the group rushed over to fallen jet. The kids torn through the weakage, searching for the pilots bodies, hoping they were alive. Double D gave a sigh of relief as he saw still breathing body between two peices of metal. He bended them away and pulled the unconscience body up. As lightning flashed, Double D's face grew white as he saw the face of Chance in his arms.

* * *

**And so ends the most action packed chapter to date. TTFN!**


	7. Discovery

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy and Please Reveiw!**

* * *

SlidEds

The tower was a buzz with activety that cloudy moring. Eddy and Duck were fighting over the remote, the channels clicking by, voices jumbled by this. Kevin groaned at the two's stupidity and eyed the cards in his hands, looking up to Ace, trying to see his tell. The loonatic looked back at Kevin, seeing Rev examine his hand from behind Kevin. The boy looked up but nothing was there. Rev quickly whispered something as he was distracted and the bunny and put on a smile. The boy turned back to Ace, seeing his smile, and gave one of his own. Ace laid out his only for Kevin's hand to beat his. While the rabbit tried to figure out how tis happened Lexi and Nazz were discussing fashion sense.

The three kids had spent nearly 2 weeks at the tower and were all very comfortable there; it was much better than living in an underpass. After only a few days there, they had already seen their fair share of freaks in the city. Some were easier to look at than others, but all usually as twisted mentally as the next. They'd also gained much better control over their powers than before, doing feats that previously seemed impossiable. Eddy had taken a room with Duck which he argued fiercly about along with Duck. They'd been at ends with each other but shared some many similar interests that it seemed that they were perfect for each other. In truth, they were. The two had had moments were they were like brothers: Duck helping out Eddy from near death, Eddy saving Duck from getting chewed out by a girl.

Kevin had grown pretty close to Ace, seeing him as someone he could look up to, seeing as role-models were scrace in Peach Creek. The two sparred regularly, trying to see who could manage to best the other and to date, Ace had won nearly every time, Kevin only once. They never really fought about anything, just who would deal in their card games. He also had become friendly with Tech, the coyote and the boy would disappear into the Lab and not come out for several hours or even days. The by found comfort in him as much like a brother, often getting advice from him and having geniuely god times with him. The Rifts had surprised Tech, being something that he himself had trouble understanding, showing that Double D was truly ahead beyond his years.

Nazz and Lexi instantly clicked, the two bonding as girls. They would talk for hours on end about all genral things, make-up, fashion, boys. The guys were often topicsof discussion, Duck and Eddy espically. The two were surprised at how simliar their tases were, often going shopping with the money they earned, or what Nazz had, from the days there. The clouds were soft, like you could sleep on them. Today was speicl, noted by Tech rushing out of his workshop, excitment in his eyes.

"What's up, Tech?" Ace asked turning from his and Kevin's game.

After a few deep breaths, Tech started his explantion.

"Last night, me and Kevin were exploring the possiablities of applying hyperspace technology to the Rifts, seeing as the two were similar." he started

All eyes were on him as he resumed

"Basically, Hyperspace opens a wholehole that transports you across vast distances in short amounts of time. While this hapens, you cross, momentarily, throught a mass enegry structure that until now we've had no idea was. I tested and proved that this mass is in actuality the Void! So if we attacth the Rifts to a Suitable transport and interrgrated Hyper Space Technology..."

"We could use it to steer throught it!" Kevin finished

"You mean we can go home!?" Eddy asked

"Yeah but it'll take a couple to get it up and running." Tech replied, deep in though already

Kevin threw down his cards and raced into the work shop with Tech. Eddy gave a smile in his head.

"He's just like Double D." he thought and continued to jank at the remote.

* * *

Ed wasn't exactlly trilled today. To start, he'd blown his secret a week ago, some superhero he was. Buster was still way stressed out about the fact that his house was totally destroyed, he couldn't even beginning to think about what his parents would do wet they go back. Luckily, Jonny's powers had already begun to fix the house, its repair nearly complete. Since he spent so much enegry doing so, it wasn't a shock that he'd started sleeping throught his classes. His grades were taking a hit but it was for a friend. In the meantime, they stayed with Plucky, not that he didn't complain about it constantly.

As Ed entered the hall, he looked up at the name of the room and hung his head in sadness. The sign was written in bold, blck letters: DETENTION. The Ed flashbacked to yesterday, remembering it well. It was second period and the Ed and Buster were in class. As Daffy demonstrated the proper way to do a Vincent Hound Whistle, his body assuming different shapes of desire. Te two were discussing their plans for the arcade when they saw someone at the back. Montana Max, the school's supposed 'bad guy', had a water ballon ready to fire. Ed, seeing this, quickly lanuched at him. His reaction came too little, too late.

The ballon fired, hitting the objects in the front, knocking them over and caused a chain reaction that had rubber chikens, bombs, explosions, creame pies, and other things flying around the room. By the time it finished, Daffy was throughly covered in cream. He wiped it from his face and the duck stared at Ed, who was holding a water ballon wich Max had planted. He smiled innocently and the duck gave him his punishment.

Ed walked into the room, white and bleak. Humorless and colorless, it really did set the mood perfectly for the cercumtance. He saw Pro, Sylvester sitting at the deck, reading a book called 'Bird Catching for Morons'. He pointed Ed to a seat without looking from the book and the sad boy obeyed. He'd gotten detention before but it was always along with Eddy. Being there reminded him how much he missed his twto friends. As he moped, his eyes caught the sight of two more students.

The first was Calamity, a mad genius who was always after Little Beeper, the other student. The two were parthers, chasing each other round and round again, but it was strictly bussiness. Ed jolted up. Why were they here? Since they were parthers, they were mostly excused from punishment, as it was simply part of their job. He wanted to ask, but Sylvester gave a loud 'Shhh' and he remand quite.

"What's your story?" Coyote said, or rather, mimed through a sign he held up.

Ed opened to respond but the coyote quickly grasped it, shutting it. He silently gave Ed a sign and marker.

"So, why are you here?" he mimed again

"Max." Ed wrote sloppily

"That figures." the coyote replied

"I'm here because this idiot lead me into Bugs supply of carrots." Beeper mimed

"Well, you should've been looking where you were going!" Calamity wrote back angerily

The two were at each other throats by now, Ed wondering how they could even stand each other long enough to work togather. As they were about to fight each other, Ed intervened with a sign. It was an idea that had come to him justs then, much unlike Ed.

"Calamity, do you think you could fix something for me?" Ed asked

"Sure." he replied

Ed took off his Rift and gave it to the coyote, who was immediatly blown by it. He pulled out a brown suitcase and hit a button on it. A lab set unfolded, a computer sitting on its top with beakers and microscopes on the other. He placed the Rift under a microscope and carefully started to remove its face. The young toon focused the microscope and then gave a look of absolute shock.

"Ed, where'd you get this!?" his sign read.

"Double D made it." he replied

The coyote just stared at the Rift, completly baffled by what he saw. As he continued to study it, Beeper looked at the Rift in interest as well. Calamity was hardly ever blown away by anything, but his look was of such amazement that he wanted a better look at the device. As the clock ticked by, their study was drawing the genius deeper into it, his focus soely on it. What was hard to believe is that a kid around their age managed to make. By the time the bell rung for the weekend, the three were already heading for Calamity's house.

Buster, sitting on the couch, waiting and wondering why Ed was so late. The ticking clock was like a slow leak, irratating him to no end. As his mind slipped slowly into insanity, Rolf came in, he too, worried about the Ed. Buster was reliefed to have someone to talk to even if was Rolf, the boy already telling him a story about his old country. As he worried, Ed and Calamity were hard at work. The Rift was by Calamity's guess, in fairly good shape only haveing some short. This needed to be fixed carefully before they perceeded with trying to use it.

The weekend passed and Buster was a nervous wreak. What had appened to his friend? Was he hurt? Did he need help? What was it? His thoughts were broken by te door opening. There, Ed stood along with an excited Calamity.

"Ed!" Buster said hugging his friend

"Sorry, Buster." Ed replied

"We've think we've come up with a way to get you guys back home." Calamity's sign read

Rolf, who was sleep, shot up when he "heard" his.

"Flashbacks distorts reality. So, if i combine my Flashback Genorator with your Rifts, we'll be able to get you guys back home." He explained

This was welcomed news and that night, the house was loud with the Peach Creekers Good-Bye party.

* * *

The night sky was bright, the full moon brightly illumonating it. The streets were quite, a drain leaking slowly as a motocycle of unique design raced passed. A young Kat rode it skillfully, dodging bumps and holes with great ease. His flight suit fluttered slightly from the breeze that was made from going so fast. His name was Shade, his presentice almost impossiable to detect and possessed abilities that made him a threat to nyone who broke tha law. His true name was Edd AKA Double D. He turned sharply and splashed water from the previous night.

"Shade, hows it look?" A voice came from his build in communcator in his helmet.

"It's quite, Razor." he called back

"Okay, cheak back in a few." he said and cut off.

The teen rode through the streets with great speed, having no trouble at all with his manuvors. As he started to preform tricks on his bike, a loud banging caught his attention. Curoisity got the better of him and he silently rode over to the sound. In a graveyard, a short figure with a purple cloak and orange bones which was all he was. He was chatting someything from an old book. Shade knew who this was: The Pastmaster. The imp turned as he accentditly snapped a twig .

"A Swat Kat." he snarled

He pulled out a watch, gold with a chain, and a beam shot from it. The Kat dodged, reving up his bike. The sorcerer shot out more beams only to miss him every time. The teen leaned on his handle bars nd jerked forward, handstanding with both hands, the bike still going fast. He then jumped from the bars, spiraling as he dodged the blasts. He fired off a small missle from his Glove-a-Trix. The missle wheezed into the villian, sending him backwards.

"You brat!" he yelled

He fired yet another beam but this time Shade stood his ground. He waved his hand and the beam was ricohceted off some unseen force. He then gave a thrust forward and a white and green wave raced at the Pastmater. He was hit and thrown back several yards. As the teen walked towards him, the book he had caught his eye. He leaned down and picked it up. His eyes grew wide. This book was what he nedded! He didn't bother to try to catch him and quickly remounted his bike, speeding back home.

As he entered the juckyard, the secret hanger opened, letting the Swat Kat in. He slowed, sliding onto the platform. It slowly lowered, putting the Kat in the basement, two more Kats in there. Sahra AKA Isis was sparring with Razor, the two had been waiting for him. Isis dodged a kick annd delivered a hard roundhouse to his face and he slid across the floor. Sahra was improving a great deal in such a small time.

"Hey." the Kat said

"Shade. What took ya?" Isis asked

"Just picking up something." he said showing the book

"Isn't that the Pastmaster's?" Razor asked

"Yeah. I finally have all I need to fix the Rifts." he explained

The two Swat Kats looked at him with impressed faces.

"That actually took longer than I thought." Razor joked

"Well, these fellons don't give me a lot of time." he said undressing.

The three all switched back into their work clothes. As they climbed the latter, Jimmy AKA Spike, was working on another motocycle. Double D always thought that his alias was a bit funny; such a tough name for a fragile boy. His work went much faster now that he could use his powers freely. The moment he told him this, they decided that this called for a celebration. The festivities that followed were bittersweet. Tomorrow they would be back in their world but would leave behinde two great friends.

* * *

n a place of bright light, a figure summoned three familiar figures to their presence. Eddy's Brother was noticably sad today something.

"Now, let's being our operations." it said to its generals.

"For Stability." the Kat said

"For Balance." the chiken replied

"...For Peace." Eddy's Brother said

* * *

**The Eds are finally going home! Or are they? TTFN!**


	8. Slid 1

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy and Please reveiw!**

* * *

SlidEds

The sky was clear as if a sign that their Slid would be a successs. Eddy was busy packing his favorites things from this world, along with a few souviners to sale to the kids when they got back home. Kevin thought this was a waste, seeing that everyone had gone to another world but he didn't pay any heed to it. Nazz was fixing her face up in a compact, wanting to look good for her return home. As this went on, Tech and Kevin were busy making a few final adjustments to the Zoomatrix that they would use for the trip, sounds for metal and heat could be heard from the workshop. After all was finished, they all were ready for departure...partically anyway.

Emtionally, they were still just packing. Nazz was doing her best to stay strong, knowing that this was the last time she'd see her friends she'd made. She and Lexi were giving each other their final options and tips on fashion before giving each other a heart felt good-bye hug. Kevin, being the person he was, stayed as tough as normally was. He gave Ace a fist bump and walked to the Zoomatrix, head held down. Eddy, was Eddy, and gave Duck a quater that he'd manage to scam a while back from a kid. It seemed like a pathatic gesture, but for Eddy, giving money was like giving away a piece of himself. Now that everyone had finished their good-byes, Tech revved up his Zoomatrix for he would drive it.

"Ready?" he asked to his passengers you were cramp in the small vechile.

They shook their heads and Tech revved up the bike. However, a sudden weight was felt as they lifted off. He turned to see Duck in the back, squashed in an awkward position between Eddy and Kevin.

"Duck!" Tech yelled

"Hey, if people'll pay serious cash for our stuff, imagine what they'll do for some old juck from their world!" Duck said hurrily.

Tech shook his head; hadn't changed any. As they beganed their rise into the sky, he activated the drive, enegry crackleing around them as it readied to jump. Then, the craft rocked heavily, shaking the tightly packed crew inside. Tech struggled to regain control only to be hit again by the unseen force. Kevin, being so close to the edge, fell out, screaming on his way down to the earth.

"KEVIN!!!" Nazz hollared

Her scream of concern echoed as the craft was sent throught the poratl that had formed in front of them. Kevin fell to te ground, using his powers over earth to form it to sand, softening his impact. The grain seeped into the boy's clothing, dripping out as he fell to the ground. As the looked up, his eyes grew wide. Standing a few feet away was Theta with a group of four behind him: Massive, Weathervane, Sypher, and Mastermind. All were wearing new clothing, uniforms of either black or grey. Theta smiled at the boy.

"Told you I'd be back." he smirked

In the Void, Eddy was stunned as it raged even more intesnely than before. The enegry was strike so fast that it seemed that a single light strike had been bouncing off the currents for enterntiy. The colors that manage to push throught the haze were absolutly beautiful, shades and hues of blue were all that showed but seemed to be a rainbow upon itself. Tech, shaking his head, tried his best to steer them throught but found that it was like trying to push through a sea of thick jell while it shifted and flowed against you. Nazz started to panic, remembering the experiance from before with bitterness. Duck was simply too stunned to speak, looking on at the surroundings with awe.

As Teach avoided a spike of enegry, he felt something jerk inside and then whole craft broke apart. Its peices were sheered by the enegry and were evaporated by the heat that it generated. Duck, yelling madily, frailed about, grabbing on to whatever he could. Nazz yelled as she was pulled by Duck. The two were pulled into the current and disappeared from veiw. Eddy waited for something, death maybe, but nothing came. He opened his eyes and found that he was covered by light blue arua. He shot up, his body did't seem to be affected by the Void anymore.

He looked to his left and saw Tech racing throught the current unconiscience. He turned to him and focused, his body obeying and moving first slowly, but then swiftly thruoght the Void. As he went, he found that it was much like the pyschics of water, with currents and waves that shifted and formed all the time. He felt a current shift and he hopped on it, felling his body began to surf on its peck. He curved and zagged along the current until he final caguht up to the coyote. Hopping off the current, he felt the current shift, now working against him. Using all his energy, the boy grabbed his friend. He focused and pushed against the current, slicing throught until he reached a gap and slipped throught the wall.

* * *

Ed was all too egar that morning. The sun was shining bright in the sky, feeling its warmth against his yellow skin. The boy already packed, his suitcase filled with gravy, clothes, gravy. comics, and more gravy. Rolf and Jonny were waiting for Ed, becoming understndably impateit. He was saying good-bye to all his new friends, along with everything he passed. Buster was noticably sad for his friends leaving, hanging his head down in disppasir. Calamity had already rigged up the large device that was his invention. When the three arrived, they were all ready.

Calamity started up the sqenence and the machine roared into life. Jonny started to whisper to Plank of his excitment. A bubble of energy started to form over the group, the hue olive and sparking green. It was redy to depart when Buster bursted into the sphere. Everyone looked at the rabbit and then Rolf and Jonny were pulled out the sphere. Before anything else could be said, the three still inside vanished. Outside, Rolf and Jonny looked up in horror at the person who held them by their collars.

"Hey, idiots." Aira said with a mad smiled

In the Void, the sphere was holding up well, the inside safe while ouside was a torrent of pain that never ended. Calamity was taking in hs surrounds, Buster doing the same, when Ed noticed something in the floor. A small hairpin had been shot into it. He tugged and pulled at the item, much to the dismay of his friends. He ignored them, and managed to free it, causing the bubble to explode and send Buster and Ed into the same wall and Calamity into the opposite.

* * *

Double D and Razor were hard at work, suiting up the Turbo Kat to handle the extreme power of the Void. Sahra was finishing up a few of her cars while packed his most tastful clothes. Change was waiting for the two to finish, itching to try his skills in the Void. As they completed the work, they all suited up for travel in the Turbo Kat. Shade sat in the behind Change, Jake deciding to let Him handle the technological work, seeing as this his invention after all. The lift rotated and lifted, T-Bone starting the engines and sending them high into the air.

The city below was given one last good-bye by Shade and he imputted the commands to activate the sheliding. He then pulled out the Past Master's book, flipping the pages to the one that he desired. A flash soared to the sky and a small vortex opened, just big enough for them to get throught. He pushed the button the advance throught, but only got the sounds of screaming. He looked out the window to see that his friends were all falling to the ground. T-Bone was just as shocked, and it hit them both. Someone had sabotaed the Turbo Kat! Before they could analize it durther, the two were pulled into the vortex and disappeared from sight.

Down below, Spike thought quick and formed a slide of ice, allowing them to fall safely to the ground. This didn't mean they were without injury, Razor scarping his knee and Isis bruising her arm. As they slowly got up, a chuckle came from in front of them.

"I'd say those scarps are the least of your problems." MC said to they.

The three looked it terror as behind him was an army of all the villans that the Swat Kats had ever put away. They all stood over them, ready to do away with them.

* * *

**And that's how we leave our heros until next time. TTFN!**


	9. Crash Landing

**Sorry fir the late update! Trying to get caught up with other stories. Enjoy and please reveiw!**

* * *

SlidEds

There were plenty of ways to describe how Eddy felt but the most accurate was simple: pain. His last trip to another world had left him immoblie for hours, but this time, he's inmmobility was limited to only a few minutes. He forced himself up, fighting his injuries and force of gravity. After a breif struggle, he managed to raise up, immediatly checking himself over. To his relief, his wounds were much less servere than before, only a few scarps and bruises. Than, like a lightning strike, his mind recalled a memory and the boy quickly scanned the area, looking for his friend. He took a few steps forward, his feet acheing from pain, impeding his strides. As he reached his fifth step, the true seriousness of his injuries seeped into his reality, the small Ed groaning as he kept moving forward. He lit up as he saw the coyote around the bend. Ignoring the pain, he picked up his step and ran for his friend, overcomed with joy.

He kneeled next to the canid, gently tapping him.

"Tech?" he asked and tapped. No reponse.

"Tech?" he said again with the same result.

He then rose his hand, letting the enegry tint it a light blue. The boy than let it with a loud yell.

"Tech!" he yelled and the hand slammed hard on his left cheek.

"Ow! What?" Tech said, waking from his sleep.

Rubbing his still stinging cheek, the genius looked around them. Tall trees and large boulders littered the grounds, dotted by Morning Glories and Dafadils. This gave the place a sense of peace and traquilty, only making the two feel more out of place. After seeing this, Tech turned only to droop his ears and tail in disspair. The Zoomatrix, their way into this world, was all but destroyed, peices and sracpnal scattered like puzzle peices. Fortunately, it wasn't on fire, but that seemed irrelavent for the two stranded friends. Eddy looked at his friend and gave a look of shock. Tech uniform was ripped and missing at various places, his desert red-brown fur shoing throught the seams. Tech, upon noticing, was flustered at his uniform being torn.

Eddy and the coyote wasted no time searching the aera, quickly coming upon a town not far from their crash site. Seeing other animals mixed in with humans meant that they'd have little problem fitting in, melting in woth the crowd. It took only a few breif hours for them to aquirce an apartment, though Tech argued if it was any better than the streets. The walls were peeling, fumes from unmentionable materials made the two pitch their noses as tears welled in their eyes. Tech nearly lost his lunch from that day when he looked at the condition of the nathroom, not daring to even attempt to approach it.

Dispite its faults, and there were a great many of them, it was home. After buying cleaning agents(which was bought using money converted into quite a large sum) they were exhausted trying to clean this unbelievablely filthy place, having had killed dozens of horads of roaches and other pests. Eddy and Tech both flop on a buckbed, Tech going for the bottom and Eddy taking the top. Exspending that extra enegry made him fall asleep nearly instantly when he reached it. Dust and tiny bits of what he hoped was food drifted was his impact.

"Double D would have a heart attack at this." he thought

It was enough to put a smile on his face and with that the Ed fell asleep.

* * *

Ed had been through so many crashes it was a wonder his nervous system still functioned. Even after falling to the ground at the rate of a metor, he shruged it off with a smile. He looked around and saw little but some evergreens and firs. He was in a clearing. Some of said trees were either smoking or toppled over completely. Then, it caught his eye. A fimilar shape sticking out of the trees. Ed ran over and lifted Buster from the ground. He was cut, briused, and unconisce; breathing in labored, sharp intakes. Even Ed understood he was in bad shape.

Acting quickly, Ed carefully sat Buster down on his side, knowing that if he was bleeding internally, he'd drown if left on his back. He quickly gather some wood and placed them in a pile. He focused and summoned his lightening, yellow light jerking around his arms. He blasted a small spark, igniting a fire. Careful not to cause any further damage, he placed Buster near the fire, hoping that the heat would speed his recovery. Ed thought hard, nearly injurying himself, until he came up with another idea.

He made his way deeper into the forest, spotting a deer almost as soon as he entered. As it looked at him with soft, innocent eyes, it made him hate what he was about to do. Closing his eyes and apolizing in advanced, Ed fired a bolt of lightening. The sound of the deer's scream was overshadowed by the carkling of eletricity. In a few seconds, Ed opened his eyes, seeing the slightly sheared fur and flesh of the deer. He then did something more distasteful. He took a sharp rock and tore into the creature flesh. It was gutwrincing for the Ed, having a great love for animals. But it was neccasery.

He took the meat back and cooked it in the fire until he could smell that it was ready. He pulled it out and sliced it into smaller peices, careful not to cut himself. Opening Buster's mouth, he placed the food, motioning his head to chew the food. Rubbing his throat, he triggered contraction and the food flowed into his stomach. Ed repeated this until the foood was all gone, finally attending to his own well-being. He ate his it two gulbs and yawned loudly. Looking at Buster one finallt time, he went to sleep.

* * *

Shade was aching all over his body, which was screaming in agony. All series of thoughts were racing around in his head so fast that it started to ache from all the stress. He Calmed himself and focused on the situation at hand. Opening his eyes, his vision was blurred at first. After a few seconds, he focused on the area around him. The feild that they crashed in was made of mostly wgeat and cotton crops, the two towering over the grass that were nestled in. Shade sighed at the sight of the modern car to his distance right. At least they hadn't landed in the Stone Age.

Unstrapping his belt and strolled over to T-Bone, seeing him passed out over his console. He tapped him lightly and he roused from his forced sleep.

"Shade? What happened?" he asked

"No idea. But at least we aren't in Dark Times." he said and ointed to the car.

T-Bone chuckled, humor was just what the two Swat Kats needed in a time like this. As they jumped to the ground, something became apparent. They'd lost more energy than they though. AS a result, they fell to the ground.

"Crud." T-Bone muffled from on the ground.

Shade turned over and stared at the night sky and smiled.

"Well," he smiled "I guess they were wrong. 'Curiousity didn't kill the Kat.'" he chuckled and then peacefully passed out.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter but the next will be much longer. TTFN!**


	10. Developments

**So, so sorry for the late update! I'm trying to get everything updated. Anyway, enjoy and please reveiw!**

* * *

SlidEds

As the light rose from the horizion, the cold, dark embrace of night released its grib on the city and slid away below the horizion; egar to embrace the new cities that fell from the sun's grace. The light leaked from the window onto the tired Ed's face, the rays bathing his skin as its warmth transferred to him. Eddy groaned and turned away from the light, hoping for a few more minutes of sleep. AS the heat soaked into his thin, near paper thin sheets, Eddy grumbled in defeat. Forcing his eyes open, he scoped out the room. Only 4 days had passed and he and Tech were already starting to spruce the place up. The carpet was now a light tan, opposed to the dark near black such as before. The debris that had cemented into the wool took nearly two hours to loosen before they could be proporly cleaned.

Eddy gripped the railing and hung below. The bottom bunk was empty, meaning Tech was already out at his job. Eddy sighed. Being alone in the apartment gave a sense of dreadful boredom; the same he felt whenever he wasn't planning a scam. Getting out of bed, he brushed his teeth, got dressed, and microwaved himself breakfeast. Throwing on an amber sweater, which he'd bought the other day, he exited the dwelling, locking the door behinde him. The day wad windy, a cool 68 degrees that was made lower by the howling wind. As leaves blew and danced away, Eddy couldn't help but be reminded of Peach Creek. He breath the air deeply and let out a satified sigh.

"Man, I miss that place." he said to himself

Eddy turned off the sidewalk into a rocky, unkept, and raggady path. As crisp authium leaves crunched under his feet, the trees that stood beside him watched over like sentrys. The small boy walked solidly down the path until he reached his stop. The trees ahead parted, revealing a large, open field. It was covered in leaves and patches of grass had died or withered to nothing, giving it the impression that Authum was well under way. He walked through the leaves until he reached the stump in the center, resting his feet. The breeze ruffled the leaves and they swirled into the air. Eddy smiled faintly and then turned at the sound of crunching leaves.

"Sorry I'm late, the store had a lot of customers today." Tech said

The coyote was dressed in a white shirt with a denium jacket. His matching denium pants were worn and faded, due to them being previously owned. Eddy got up from his seat and smiled at the canid. This spot, located far from the activity of the city, was their training field. The two turned to the targets that were set up for them and beganed their training.

Tech, facing his target, reached into his pocket and pulled out a small cube. His green arua wrapped around the cube, forcing it open. From it, dark grey gritty substance flowed upwards like a snake from a basket: metal filling. As his arua drapped over it, he motioned his hand and the filling followed it like a moth to a flame. He twisted his wrist and it curved accordingly; he started now to switch his positions and the filling followed, After a few mintues, he turned his attention back to the target. He shot his hand forward and the filling jetted forward, tearing through the dummy with ease. He curved it back and hit another target, arching it upwards into yet another.

Eddy watch in interest as Tech controled is power with expert skill. He turned away and then focused. He formed an enegry ball in his hands and tossed it at the dummy. It exploded violently and he smirked. Turned around, he fired off a beam at the nearest targets, running through them like they were air. He shifted suddenlyand shot at the next, spilting it in half. He jumped and dashed at the next, impaling it with his pinchers. He slid backwards and spliced the final into four peices. Eddy sighed and looked at the remains of his targets.

"Your getting pretty good at using your powers." Tech said

"Thanks. You too." Eddy smiled

True, Tech had before much more depended on technology than his own powers. As he slinged the filling back into its cube, the coyote and the Ed both had gotten pretty hungry. The two smiled. Eddy focused and his blue enegry wrapped around the soles of his feet. Tech enveloped himself in his green arua, slowly floating above the ground. They smirked at each other and the jetted off in the opposite direction. The leaves were pushed apart in a flurry and the ground had slightly darkened from their speed.

Racing through the streets at high speeds, the vision of the short Ed had become similar to that of a tunnel. It was only through constant pratice that he was able to make out his surrounds in this blur. A woman sheirked and he curved out the way, and then shraply turned left to aviod hitting an old man. He then felt a familiar enegry and Tech raced up to him.

"What's wrong? Can't keep up?" he teased

"You wish!!" Eddy yelled

Tech was having nowhere near as muh trouble, using his powers to be aware of the magnatic interference of the objects in the world. He dashed over a car and skidded to a stop in front of a resturant. Eddy blazed passed him, his brakes skidding. Tech watched and then grimanced as the boy hit the pile of crates on the corner. Wood and produce, and strangly a chiken, flew everywhere as he hit it. When it settled, the boy slunk up to Tech, covered in orange juice and feathers. TEch stifled a laguh.

"Shut up." Eddy groaned as he entered the shop.

* * *

Ed gazed up at the clear, blue sky and sighed. He was really happy today; more so than usual. He had no idea why but he was happy regradeless. As he stared unblinking at the sun, his eyes started to sizzle. Buster came over to his friend with a warm smile.

"Hey, Ed." he stopped and saw his eyes were burning

"Ed! Are you okay?" he asked

Ed blinked and his eyes returned to normal. Buster sighed. Ed really was a mystery. The wind blew the canopy of the forest softly. AS far as they could tell, this place was devoid of any advanced technology. Today marked their 5th in this forest. They didn't mind, however. They had plenty of food and water. The peace of the forest was just what they needed after a rough few weeks. A crow flew over head and a bolt of lighting shot it down. Buster eyed Ed, his eyes flickering yellow. This guy is amazing, he though. Now all he had to dois see something and he could fry it.

Ed stared at the bunny and smiled. He got up and headed into the woods, most likely to pratice his powers. As he left, Buster slump over. He felt useless. Back at home, he was useless. Whenever something threatened to hurt him, it was Ed who saved him. If something required force, Ed was the one to do it. Even now, he felt lower than dirt. He jerked his head up and shook it. No! He would find a way to help! No way would he be dead wight.

Buster set out into the forest, determined to find a way to help out. He spent hours looking for anything that might help their survival in this world. His quest, however, was in vain, Nothing he found could be of use, either used up or too dangorous to be used. He nearly gave up when he tripped over something. He gripped his head and turned around. On the ground, was something he'd never expect to be in the woods. There, gleaming in sunlight, was a gun. It wasn't an oridnary gun either. It had writing on it, along with strange patterns.

He hesitatenly grabbed the weapon. It was lighter than he thought. He looked it over, the weapon was indeed stranger up close, the marking seemed to glow. He looked around and then pointed the weapon. He pulled the trigger and the gun fired. The shot was intense, to the point that Buster flew backwards from it's recoil. The blue bunny dizzly stared at the direction of the shot. He then grew wide-eyed. The shot had blasted a tree to nothing, leaving a green residue. Buster was mystified and then he fired it again, this time at a bird flying over head. He fired again sent him flying backwards. He looked up and saw that the bird had imploded into bits. Buster beamed and he raced back to their camp.

Ed was racing back to camp, worried about the noise he heard earlier. His mind was more set on Busters safety than anything else at the moment. AS he pushed his way into the camp, he sawe Buster there, panting hard as if he'd been running. He rose his head and smiled at Ed. Then, he showed him the gun and what it could do. Ed was stunned for a second but then smiled widely. He gave Buster a hug and the Bunny gagged for air.

* * *

Shade yawned as the sun broke above the horizen. The peace brought to him by his sleep had now all but faded. He ruffled his fur and yawned further. Never had he fekt so tired. He wondered breifly about how things were back at home, but soon casted these thoughts aside. He jumped down from the Turbo Kat and was greeted by T-Bone, who was setting up their camp.

"Morning." T-Bone greeted

"Morning." Shade yawned. Why was he so sleepy?

"Looks like our little trip took a lot out of ya." the Swat Kat chuckled

Shade chuckled. He took a step forward and his head started to ache. no, this wasn't strong enough. It throbbed with intense, skull crushing pain with each of his now rushed heartbeats. He made it another step before he collasped to the ground. T-Bone dropped what he was doing and rushed to the Swat Kat. Sade could barly hear him as he shouted in hurried and worried words. Then, he blacked out.

* * *

**Sorry if it seems a little cut short but it sets up perfectly for the next chapter. TTFN!**


	11. Behinde

**Here's the late update for SlidEds. Enjoy and please reveiw!**

* * *

SlidEds

In the fortress that was the Loonatic Headquaters, gloom dominated. The sky no longer shined its shades of sunset but were now forever grey and clouded. The rain that fell like tears from the eyes of the sun, pattered on the window. This only added to the already deep gloom that penitrated into the remaining members souls. It was like a reminder of how useless they had become, how easily brushed aside. Slam, flicking slowly through the channels, didn't look at the screen. His eyes were glaze over the images and he looked down next to him. The empty seats were filled with flashback of Duck and Eddy, their fights and arguments playing over in his mind. He smiled and turned back to the TV, his smile now gone.

Rev toyed with device on the table, an invention that Tech had yet to finish. It was suppose to be a new weapon or something, but he didn't try or want to find out. This was Tech's, his inventions were as much a part of him as any of his organs. He smiled slightly and got up when thunder boomed. As he walked passed Lexi, he could see that the music wasn't drowning out the emtions she felt, the feeling of losing a sister. Rev felt the same, he'd lost his brother. He walked into the hallway and glanced into Ace's room. The rabbit was still brooding, blaming himself for what happened. He wasn't mediating anymore, he was gripping his sword as hard as possiable, a trikle of blood dripping from his hand. Rev couldn't bare the sight anymore. Finally, he'd reached his stop: Tech/Kevin's Workshop.

The room that had once belonged to the coyote was now Kevin's, still as cluttered as ever. Sparks flew as Kevin was putting the finishing touches on his latest invention, a gun designed to fire neural-neutrailizing rounds.

"How's-it-going-Kevin?" Rev asked in his fast manner of speaking.

Kevin put down his tools and glared at the Road Runner from behind his googles.

"How's it going? I haven't seen my friends in weeks snice they were sent through that portal. And since than we've been having our asses handed to us by those goons of Theta. Add on top of it the fact that I've no idea how to track them or how to even begin to make a Rift to replace the one Tech has. And the fact that I can't even finish one goddamn thing because it always backfires. So how the hell do you think it's going!" Kevin yelled

Rev backed up twice. Kevin was mad, alright. But this wasn't regular mad like whn someone stumbs your toe or ticked you off. No, this was anger brought on by the fact that he was powerless to prevent what happened. That things were now so far out of control that he couldn't even begin to fix them. It was like a pain that gnawed at your heart, eating it til there's nothing left. How he hated this feeling. Then, he did something that to say between them and them only: he cried. The macho, tough kid who'd never showed his feeling was no crying softly on the floor. Rev couldn't stand to see him like this. An alarm cut it short and the boy wipped his tears away quickly, pulling one of his inventions from the wall.

Outside, the Loonatics were being beaten. MasterMind levitated stones at Lexi, who blasted them away only to be hit by a strong pysic blast. The mad genius chuckled and Lexi fired off a series of Brain Blasts. They never made contact as MasterMind made them hiss from existance. Then, she held out her hand and a purple arua formed in front of it. She sent a wave out, phasing through Lexi and hitting a pile of scrap behind her. Lexi smirked until a metal claw slashed her off her feet. Master\mind then levitated her off the ground and slammed her into boulders like a pinball. Finally, she stopped and squeezed her fist, the Loonatic gasping for air.

Slam saw this and turned to face her but hit the ground hard. He grunted as he tried to stand only to have his head slammed hard into the dirt. Massive grinned behinde him, lifting the Loonatic up with a mear gesture. He then formed the arua around his fist and punched Slam so hard that he nearly blacked out. Massive's fist did more than just hit him, it tore his innards. That fist had the force of a metor behind it. As blood form at the corners of his mouth, Massive gave a disgusted look.

"You Loonatics are has beens." he growled and threw the Tasmanian Devil aside

"I agree, these inferiors have no right to even be allowed to look at us." MasterMind had caused Lexi to pass out and was now dragging her by the ears.

Weatherbane summoned a twister and Ace was blown into a wall. He grunted and then howled as lighting couresed through his body. The weather fiend then command the rain to stop and it did. It froze in place and she shot the high-pressure liquid at the bunny, peicring his body multiple times. He gritted his teeth and fell to the ground, defeated.

"That was even easier than last time." Weatherbane mocked

Sypher scwoled, not having fought at all. Then, he heard a familiar sound and grinned. Rev blazed at the villian, fist balled. Sypher, however, backhanded him, using his momentum to send him into the rubble that was noe the Tower. He groaned and Sypher loomed over him. He gripped the loonatic by his neck and smiled. Rev gripped his hand, feeling his enegry slip out his body. Sypher wanted more than just power now, he wanted Rev's very life force. The Loonatic could do nothing as his body slowly grew limb and his hands fell. He was now motionless.

"The bird's dead. You'll only be sucking up dust." Mastermind blurted

"...Rev..." Lexi managed to wheeze

"Fine." Sypher dropped Rev's body to the ground.

At that moment, He felt his legs being crushed with so much force, it didn't even register until after it happened. He screamed as he fell to his knees, his legs now covered in blood. Kevin appeared from the Tower, totting a weapon on his sholders. He lowered his yellow hand and walked up to Rev. He put a hand to his chest and felt a weak pulse. He'd live, but Sypher wouldn't. The villian was still howling in pain when he summoned another pillar of earth to encase him, this time his entire body. He crushed his hand and Sypher was silenced. His body fell to the ground and Kevin glared at the remaining three.

"I'll have to ask you to stop, Kevin." a bone-chilling voice said

Kevin turned and fired the weapon, the Protonic Disruptor, a device that vaporized atoms. Theta held out his handand stopped the beam dead in its tracks. Kevin froze. Then, Theta appeared behinde him and stabbed him in his back, spilling blood everywhere. As Kevin collasped, he heard the villians walk away and he forced himself to stand. Another lost and another rainy day.

* * *

Rolf slugishly awoke from his dreamless sleep, the boy's hair matted and frazzed from sleep. Sleep caked in his eyes, he made his way to the bathroom. He washed up and headed in the kitchen. There, Johnny was already at the table, carrying out plans between him, Plank, and Plucky. The green mallard glanced up at Rolf, nodded, then quickly returned to his conversation. Rolf, still rather tired, headed for the second table and sat down next to Babs. The pink rabbit had been through much in these pass few weeks, both emtionally and physically.

"Hi Rolf." she said glancing up at him, a fanit smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Hello, Go-Go Rabbits Babs." he replied and then yawned loudly.

"...Fifi and Beeper found some refugees yesterday. They toke them to the shelter a little while ago." Babs voice was timid.

"I see. Johnny the wood boy, have you no plans for tomorrows jouney?"

"Plank says we should cut throught downtown and gun it towards the park. Its the safest route." Johnny explpained

Rolf nodded and returned to his room. There, he found Furrball, sitting on the windowseil, The toon looked his way and motioned his head towards him. Rolf grabbed his coat and swiftly put it on, following the cat as he jumped from the window to the ground. He breifly looked back before running after the Toon. In his room, a peice of thattered paper fluttered in the breeze that still blowed from the open window. Pinned on the wall, a note explaining Rolf mission into the city.

The city, once a place of wacky and fun adventures was now a place of great crisis. Smoke still bellowed from the ruins of the destroyed buildings, debris littering the broken streets. Furrball, sprinting on all fours, hopped from foothold to foothold, Rolf lagging behinde. The toon had a habit of acting much more feral than he really was and now, in his nightmare, that habit had become a valueable assest. His movement became harder to follow as they crossed what was called 'The Accident', a series of crashed cars, drivers that never made it out of cars were now bare bones,a frightening thing to the any not trained for this.

Rolf quickly hopped through the Accident. He couldn't bare to be there another second. The duo finally hopped through the piles of cars and landed on the cracked and ragged pavement. Rolf focused and flames formed on his feet, slowing his descent. Furrball landed softly, preping his legs for the jump. He rose and leaped to the nearest parking meter, stabilizing himself on the top of it. he then leaped to the next and then the next until he had a neat system going. Rolf raised his flames and hovered after him on hot soles.

As the two were making it to the heart of the city, back at home, Johnny was busy chatting it up with Plank. Babs had discovered Rolf's not and was now worried sick about his whereabouts. Plucky was silently cursing Rolf, making Babs worry so much. Then, a loud blare made the kids jolt. Johnny ran for the door and Plucky hid Babs in the shelter. Outside, Johnny came face-to-face with the enemy. The person in front of him was named Jupiter, the same man who had stopped Aira all that time ago. He gave a bl;ank stare, the same as he had that day, and Johnny focused. Green enegry traced Plank and the 2x4 grew longer, sharper. Now it resembled a sword, the wooden blade shimmering with green energy.

"Johnny...are you really going to attempt to fight me?" Jupiter asked

Johnny yelled and rushed at him, Plank lowered at him like a spear. Jupiter dodged and grabbed Johnny's arm, sending him into a tree. He grunted from pain and willed the trees around him to attack. Limps and roots rumbled as they made their way up through the soil. They all moved towards him and Johnny grinned widely. However, in a flash, they stopped, then half of their bodies lobbed backwards. Jupiter, holding a blade made of pure white light, slashed the air, and Johnny grew wide eyed. He looked down and saw as beads of blood flew from the diaginal wound on his chest. His head fell back and he passed out.

* * *

The night air, bitter and sharp, blew in the face of the SWAT KAT known as Isis as she rode on the modified motocycle. The bike was black, blue, and red, the sifnuture colors of the SWAT KATs. She was on potrol, sweeping the eastern sector. Her com-limk beeped and she turned it on, slight static occuring as the person spoke.

"Isis, found anything?" Jake asked

"No, not much. No signs of MC or his crew."

"Hm...........Spike just checked in and everythings clear on his end too."

"Man, I hate this!" Isis growled and slammed her fist against the metal.

"I don't liker it either, but we have to do want we can for the city." Razor replied

Isis grunted in anger and cut off her com-link. right now she definatly was in the mood for any of the Kat's lectures on responsiable and disclpine. He might be a great macanic, inventor, and one heck of a great shot but he could get annoying. Still, he was better than being left by herself. She pumped the brakes, did a complete U-turn and raced back to the base. As she looked at the moon she recounted theevents that led to this. 2 weeks ago, T-Bone and Shade had been sucked into the Void and left them at the mercy of MC and his villian army. After narrowly escaping, they decide to come up with a plan of action against the new threat. Snice then, they've been on the look out, with twleve attaks so far with less than desirable results.

She raced across the rough dusty ground of the junkyard and clicked a button on her suit. The hatch opened up and she slipped inside, the hatch closing once more. She braked to a stop on the platform and started to undress as it went down. below, Jimmy was waiting patiently for his friend to return, knowing the streets were no longer safe. AS he heard the whirring of the platform he jumped fromhis seat, then blushed as he saw Sahra ina white tank top and underwear. She looked at him and blushed even reder. She quickly dismounted and put on her uniform, trying to keep a striaght face throughuot.

Upstairs, Jake was watching the news. Nothing speical was reported except for te theft of an excess amount of coolent and heilum. As the two Kat came upstairs, giggling like little school girls, Jake smiled. At least he still had them.

* * *

**Sorry for the aburpt endings but I really made this to satify the need of anyone who was curious of the lifes of those lieft behinde. We will return to the Eds in the next chapter. TTFN!**


End file.
